Field of Invention
The present invention relates to using a paper based card (referred to as Sanicard) to maintain skin hygiene in daily life especially on objects that are contacted my multiple individuals. The utility of the invention is to protect oneself from transfer of germs and contaminants from handshakes and other objects that come in contact with skin in everyday life.
Definition of Terms
a) Particle: A particle in general is defined as a substance that occupies volume and possesses mass. Based on the size, the particles may be micro particles or nano particles and so on. In the context of the current invention, particles referred here include but are not limited to dirt, microbes, dust, food, body fluid droplets from sweat, nasal fluids, saliva, body salts, harmful substances in minute amounts (typically sub micro or nano amounts). b) Barrier strips: Barrier strips in relevance to this invention are strips of adhesive membrane that act as a barrier between the skin and the object surface. They can be made of different types of material and are preferably thin, microporous and breathable.
Transfer of unwanted and unhygienic particles, such as dust, microbes, food crumbs, and body fluids routinely occurs in our daily lives. This transfer which routinely occurs by touch, can lead to a variety of infections and is also unhygienic (Kimberly Parker, U.S. Pat. No. 8,684,228, 2009; Williams, C. K. and Carnahan, H. 2013). There are many locations in the body that are prone to exposure of unhygienic conditions. Skin hygiene, particularly of hands is considered to be one of the primary mechanisms to reduce risk of transmission of infectious agents by both contact and fecal-oral routes (Elaine Larson, 2001). Hand hygiene and finger hygiene have been extensively studied over the past several years in relation to locations where sterile conditions are important, such as hospitals and medical laboratories (Williams, C. et al. 2011). A variety of procedures, protective equipment and monitoring devices have been introduced and improved over years (Williams, C. K. and Carnahan, H. 2013). However, limitations still exist. The available methods or procedures may not be readily applicable in every situation, or are cumbersome or expensive to use and/or practice in daily lives. Hand washing with soap still remains the most common way to maintain hygiene and protect from particle transfer in day to day activities. There are other physical and chemical ways to prevent this transfer, such as, using protective barriers like gloves or via chemical methods like sanitizers (hand sanitizers) and sanitizing wipes. While there are different ways to prevent transfer of particles and maintain hygiene, there are limitations to every method and no single method is complete or always practical or feasible in daily life (Moore, G. 2013). For example, washing hands may not always be possible or practiced adequately in public places (Kimberly Parker, U.S. Pat. No. 8,684,228, 2009). Likewise, wearing gloves or masks on a regular basis for everyday tasks can be cumbersome and not practical. Moreover washing hands and using hand sanitizers can offer protection for a limited time, but do not eliminate or minimize direct contact of skin with particles. The necessity to have some sort of cover to protect the palm hence becomes obvious. In order to improve hygiene and protect palms, several devices/methods/approaches to produce and use finger gloves, hand covers, finger covers, mitts, finger protectors or disposable gloves have been reported (Hofineister, K. U.S. Pat. No. 9,003,568, 2015; Oradini, Sr. and Michael, E. U.S. Pat. No. 8,261,938,2012; Duffy, Timothy, US Patent 20090013441, 2007; Wanzenreid, Ernest, U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,868, 1999; Pake, C. W. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,554, 1998; Stewart, G. J. U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,331, 1998; Strong, Vonda, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,406, 1997). The need for protection is obvious but the functionality of the product and ease of use are two main relevant and important issues covered in these inventions. Each of these inventions or methods have their own merits and demerits. Some of the referenced inventions that are suitable for fingers and finger tips may not be applicable for other regions of the palm. In light of these several inventions, it is evident that a variety of such inventions and innovative approaches are indeed needed to offer a practical choice for different needs and situations. Despite all the different available methods, particles rapidly spread between individuals on a routine basis and there is no single product or method that can address all issues. The reasons for this spread are because the existing procedures are insufficient, not taken seriously by individuals or not practiced adequately. This inertia to practice hygiene demands that any product or procedure suggested for hygiene needs to be effective, inexpensive, transportable, and simple enough to use and practice. Best hygiene practices are often achieved by incorporating various methods and complement each other (Patrick Stine, U.S. Pat. No. 8,337,633, 2012).
The invention presented here is a paper based card (referred to as Sanicard) that contains an adhesive sheet barrier assembly. A user uses the Sanicard to wear a barrier that minimizes transfer of particles between skins of individuals and object surfaces. The barrier is usually in a shape and size that covers the maximum surface that comes in contact with a surface of a particular application. The barrier can be removed using a rough surface present on the Sanicard. Sanicards can be in different sizes and shapes, but are usually small in size that can be stacked and carried around easily. The invention primarily focusses on palm hygiene but is also applicable to other parts of the body. The Sanicard differentiates itself from existing related inventions via its card based barrier assembly. As discussed in several of the patents listed, ease of use is one of the important features of having a product for hygiene. This card based assembly uses an adhesive barrier mechanism, but does not use an open or closed end method of wear as presented in other inventions (Oradini, Sr. and Michael, E. U.S. Pat. No. 8,261,938, 2012; Robb, Stephen, 20140078118 A1, 2014). Hence, this approach allows use of cards with a variety of dimensions and shapes that can cover several regions of the palm including fingers and other parts of the skin. Moreover, the card based approach also facilitates easy stacking and does not need any separate dispensing device. The card further facilitates wearing of barrier strips on all the digits in one instance thus reducing the time of wear and promoting ease of use. Multiple sizes of barrier strips can be placed on the card for utility in different applications such as handshakes, where a larger part of the palm needs to be protected and not just finger tips. A rough surface embossed or pasted on the card itself is used for removal of the barrier strips. All the above features offer an alternative to the existing inventions or methods and differentiate the Sanicard from other related inventions (Duffy, Timothy, US Patent 20090013441, 2007; Louise Taylor-Lopez, US Patent 20140331377, 2014).
The following list of relevant patents with a very brief description are referenced here. These inventions discuss the need for hygiene and are improvements or new complementary techniques for existing methods.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,406 issued to Strong, Vonda in the year 1997 describes a self-adhering lotion application pad for adhesive attachment to a human hand covering the palm, fingers and thumb against contact by lotion.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,554 issued to Pake, C. W. et al. in the year 1998 presents an easily removable mitt or pad worn on the palm till the wrist where the pad can be easily separated from the palm area beneath the user's hand.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,331 issued to Stewart, G. J. in the year 1998 relates to a dispensable easily engaged and released glove for protected manipulation of items. The low cost disposable hand protector provides a barrier between hand and an item being handled. The protector comprises of a thin contact sheet having overlying elements forming openings arrayed around a palm area for the fingers.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,868 issued to Wanzenreid, Ernest in the year 1999 presents a fingertip cover, a sleeve with an open and closed end that a user wears to protect finger tips. The fingertip protector is snugly secured to the finger by strips of hook and loop fastening material disposed about the circumference of the open end of the sleeve.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,549 issued to Jason McDevitt in the year 2003, describes the invention of a finger glove. The finger glove instead of fitting into the entire hand like a normal glove, is aptly designed to fit into a finger and can be used as a substitute for cotton balls, swabs and/or gauzes, or as an oral cleaning device. The glove can be partially made from texturized material having an abrasive surface useful for cleaning surfaces.
US Patent 20040083530 issued to LeVert Lisa et al. in the year 2004, presents finger and palm protector for public use. The invention is a shield with multiple finger sleeves and a palm shield. The sleeves are composed of hydrophobic polymeric or other materials coated or otherwise laden with disinfecting or pharmaceutical agents for destroying disease causing virus inter alia.    US Patent 20060059663 A1 issued to Angelo D'Ambrosio in the year 2006 presents a disposable hygienic door knob glove to specifically maintain sanitary conditions while using door knobs. The doorknob cover or shield is sized such that it offers a complete barrier between the skin of the palm and fingers of the hand and the surface of the door knob. The patent along with other related patent references use the approach of using disposable sheaths on the objects as opposed to protecting the skin of the individuals as with the present invention.    U.S. Pat. No. 8,684,228 issued to Kimberly Parker in the year 2009, is a self-containing sanitizing wipe dispensing system. It discusses cleanliness in relation to public health. The patent describes the spread of germs with examples and risks of infection due to improper practices of hygiene. The patent mentions some of the common limitations and practical issues associated with hand washing. It also references several other patents that mention the need for hygiene.    U.S. Pat. No. 8,294,585 issued to Paul Barnhill in the year 2012, describes a complete hand hygiene station and a method of monitoring a complete hand hygiene station. The station includes an automated wash cylinder, a sanitizer dispenser and a lotion dispenser.    U.S. Pat. No. 8,337,633 issued to Patrick Stine in the year 2012, describes a water-powered hand washing method. Routine hand washing with soap is often inadequate and can be complemented by other methods. The hand-washing system includes a work enclosure for containing one of the digits and a high-velocity, high-flow water spray during a washing operation.    U.S. Pat. No. 8,261,938 issued to Oradini Sr. and Michael, E. in the year 2012, discusses finger covers and use of finger cover dispensers. The finger covers referred to as mitts are protective sanitary coverings. The mitts and mitt dispenser are proposed as alternatives to finger gloves that can be cumbersome to put on and take off.    U.S. Pat. No. 8,602,257 B2860 issued to David Godsell in the year 2013, presents a multifunctional hand sanitizer where the hand sanitizer and hand wipes are used together indicating better hygiene practices using complementary approaches. The invention discloses a cup holder with partitioned compartments which provide access to various products such as hand wipes, sanitizing gel, lotion and similar components.    U.S. Pat. No. 8,695,152 issued to Marc Lemchen in the year 2014, describes an apparatus for cleaning the display surface of an electronic device such as cell phone or computer. The invention contains a wiper with a cleaner bar and cleaning fluid. The apparatus cleans the display surface after every use. The invention mentions how the surfaces can become unsanitary and the need to clean them.    U.S. Pat. No. 8,752,213 issued to Nancy Schrecongost in the year 2014, discusses a touchscreen-active protective covering for digit and dispensers. The utility of the invention is similar to some of the existing inventions but with focus on using the invention for touch screen devices.    US Patent 20140331377 issued to Louise Taylor-Lopez in the year 2014, presents a protective finger device for use with electronic devices. The invention is a finger covering to shield from germs and bacteria while using electronic devices.    US Patent 20140215676 issued to Calvin Jones in the year 2014, is a rubber tip finger attachment with small pin holes that is slid over the finger tip for use. It is a device called Licky Fingers. It is intended to be used by anyone that are in need of assistance of turning pages of boos, turning and handling sheets of paper, turning newspaper sheets or any other paper products by being able to wet the tips of fingers for a more firm grip. With the device there is no transfer of chemicals and germs to the mouth.    US Patent 20140078118 A1 issued to Robb, Stephen in the year 2014 is a hygienic finger protector includes a tubular sheath and an elastic stylus. The finger protector is designed to reach to approximately the first finger joint. The device is used to protect against contamination of germs.    U.S. Pat. No. 9,003,568 issued to Hofmeister, K. and Huneke, A. in the year 2015, describes a disposable glove made of two layers of thin plastic material. The glove has some useful features and is in a form that is comfortable to handle, small to pack and contoured correctly to one's hand.